Anti Iready Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the i-Ready wiki. If you like i-Ready, please leave this Wiki and never return. To put it simply: you are dead to me, and you have no soul. Some of the most common things you'll find on the wiki are: * Poorly animated characters * Horrible voice acting * Boring, uninformative lessons About / Information "'''iReady' is marketed by Curriculum Associates (CA) of Billerica, Massachusetts. It was originally formed in 1969 to publish workbooks."'' - tultican.com I=is R=really E=excrutiating A=and D=dreadful Y=yeah i-Ready was thought to be a fun, educational-cool animated learning program that probably replaced Reading Plus in a lot of schools (although Reading Plus is still used). However, over time, everyone decided to despise it. No one like the horrible looking characters anymore, less the extremely stupid and unrealistic plots of the "aDvEnTuReS" these lame characters had. And... the really bad times where they'd just rip out some clip art from Google or something. That was truly, truly disgusting. Subjects The only subjects available were Math and Reading, both equally horrible. Not much to say about these, really. Though, there may be a possibility that there was more "low budget" animated lessons in the Math subject than the Reading subject. However, we can't be sure. Mini-games / Coin system After a few lessons or so, you got enough coins to play a game. The original games - that I don't remember the names of - were actually quite entertaining. There was a log roll game (super fun to kill time with), a weird ninja game (the objective was to kick as many talisman things into a bin under a certain amount of time), and two games that had to do with skiing. One was a snowy cliff area, the other was a strange alien planet. Eventually though, with some changes, they changed up the games to... * "BeGooped" (WTF?) * "Wizard Pinball" * "Dig Site" * "Galaxy Sprint" * "Path Spinners" * "Cat Stacker" (Wait... just think about that for a moment...) How... Unfortunate. Tests / "i-Ready Diagnostics" Usually, in the beginning , middle, and end of the year, students who use i-Ready in their schools have to take this i-Ready diagnostic. It's basically a "growth check". The math diagnostic brings different questions sometimes, but ... the reading diagnostic doesn't really change. A huge amount of the same answers are there. Now, the only thing that... Unfortunately, changed for both diagnostics was that instead of using an animated introduction with the characters Jake and G.O. (both share the same voice actor), they replaced the intro with a live-action thing. You can see the voice actor's faces now, and all they're really doing is encouraging you to do your best. However, it was an extreme change a lot of people didn't expect, and it happened recently too (2019).''' '''Actually, some people are saying that the live-action characters look even more gay and horrifying than the originals... which says a lot. Brain Breaks Brain breaks are basically a way for people to breathe like their uncle at night. Buddies Before late 2019, iReady had buddies you could select to make gay faces at you after every lesson. After the 2018-2019 school year however, buddies were removed because their pictures were too sexy. How the Wiki was Created The original Anti iReady Wiki was created in late 2018 and taken down by Fandom in late 2019. It was created by @ArjhanToteck after he was banned from the official iReady Wiki (which was taken down from too much vandalism later) to hold the truth about the iReady multiverse that the iReady Wiki failed to let out. Category:Browse